Macaroni Commando
by AsterRealm
Summary: Que ne ferait-on pas pour des macaronis ? UA - SoRiku


**Disclaimer** : SE ! Disney ! Nomura ! Tout le toutim !

 **Pairing** : SoRiku lol whoops

 **Note** : Univers alternatif. Présence de macaronis. Cet OS est stupide, pardonnez-moi.

 **Note 2** : casse-dédi **Amestri** , car c'est illégal de ne pas lui dédier les SoRiku. Oui. Casse-dédi **Dracodemon** aussi, tant qu'on y est. :D Le titre aussi est d'Amestri, lol, c'est pas moi.

* * *

Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une journée ordinaire.

Les fenêtres humides, abandonnées par la pluie battante seulement quelques minutes plus tôt. Son ordinateur allumé et le bruit infernal du ventilateur qu'il aurait dû changer il y a plusieurs mois déjà. Le chauffage qui fonctionnait un peu trop bien pour ce début d'automne. Il l'aurait baissé, s'il avait pu ; malheureusement, tout était automatisé et le propriétaire de l'appartement se fichait bien du confort de ses locataires.

Il avait fini de manger les céréales qui lui servaient de déjeuner – d'accord, il était près de dix-neuf heures, mais il n'accordait pas grande importance aux règles et aux conventions – et le bol traînait encore sur son bureau quand une sonnerie stridente résonna dans le studio.

Une journée ordinaire, oui.

C'est du moins ce qu'il aurait pu croire s'il ne lui avait pas pris la fantaisie d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Un adolescent plus petit que lui, les cheveux bruns en bataille et un immense sourire planté sur le visage le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour constater dans quel état de crasse indicible se trouvaient ses vêtements dont on ne pouvait deviner la couleur originelle ; à bien y réfléchir, ses cheveux eux-mêmes auraient pu être blonds ou roux s'ils n'avaient pas été plongés dans ce qui semblait avoir été une flaque de boue particulièrement épaisse.

Le garçon croisa les bras derrière la tête. Son visage était sale, lui aussi, mais marqué de longues traces plus claires, comme s'il avait essayé de le nettoyer à la va-vite ; ses chaussures, dans un état qui aurait fait hurler son père s'il avait eu le malheur d'y poser les yeux ; quant à ses chaussettes, il était compliqué de savoir si elles existaient vraiment. Et, au milieu de toute cette boue, deux yeux bleus ressortaient si fort que c'en était déroutant.

Étrange visite. Étrange visiteur.

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, ne resta pas silencieux bien longtemps.

— Salut ! dit-il en passant la tête à travers la porte pour détailler l'appartement.

S'il avait eu les yeux fermés, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à deviner le sourire dans sa voix. Il ne répondit pas – il se contenta de dévisager l'inconnu d'un air hébété, incapable de trouver une façon convenable de réagir. Autre que lui proposer une douche, bien entendu, puisque c'était la seule chose dont il semblait avoir bien besoin – avec une machine à laver.

— Je crois pas qu'on se connaisse, mais j'habite l'appartement d'au-dessus !

L'appartement d'au-dessus. Celui qui organisait ce qui ressemblait à des rituels destinés aux septième cercle des Enfers à trois heures du matin les soirs de semaine ?

— Enfin, bref, Kairi et Xion – c'est mes colocs' – refusent de me laisser entrer. Elles disent que je suis trop sale, comme si c'était ma faute ! Du coup, elles m'ont enfermé dehors. Je m'appelle Sora, au passage, si ça t'intéresse. Et toi ?

Il cilla.

— Riku, répondit-il.

Il comprenait le sentiment des locataires de l'appartement du dessus. Une ombre de sourire moqueur passa sur son visage, mais il s'empressa de le dissimuler. Il croisa les bras.

— Et donc ? eut-il tout de même le courage de dire.

Sora, qui regardait ailleurs, reprit soudain ses esprits.

— J'ai frappé à la porte de tous mes potes, et je peux te dire que j'en ai un tas depuis le super-petit-déjeuner-de-la-mort qu'on avait organisé en septembre – t'y étais pas, d'ailleurs, si ?

Un week-end de septembre à neuf heures du matin ? Bien sûr, qu'il n'y était pas ; il dormait, comme toute personne normalement constituée.

— J'avais autre chose, expliqua-t-il vaguement.

— Je connais tout le monde ou presque, annonça fièrement le visiteur. Tu savais qu'il y avait deux mecs, au premier étage, qui se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eaux mais ne se connaissent même pas ? J'aurais un choc, moi, si je voyais mon clone s'installer dans l'appartement d'en face.

Roxas et Ven ? songea Riku. C'était bien leur genre, de raconter n'importe quoi au premier venu. Ce que ce garçon pouvait être crédule !

À nouveau, le coin de ses lèvres s'agitèrent.

— Félicitations, commenta-t-il néanmoins.

Si Sora entendit le sarcasme dans sa voix, il n'en montra rien. Il continua son histoire :

— J'ai sonné chez eux, d'ailleurs, mais il n'y avait personne. J'ai sonné chez tout un tas de gens, en fait, mais on m'a ignoré ou mis dehors. Mais j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi, moi. On avait prévu des super bons macaronis au fromage. Je suis sûr qu'elles vont en profiter pour tout manger, comme d'habitude... enfin, du coup... j'peux emprunter ta douche ?

Silence.

Ah. C'était donc ça.

Le sourire de Sora lui paraissait effronté, maintenant. Il le jaugea du regard.

— À quel point ils sont « super bons », tes macaronis ?

Le visiteur lui adressa un clin d'œil.

— Les meilleurs du quartier, si pas de la ville. C'est le seul truc que je sais faire, autant te dire que je m'en sors plutôt pas mal.

Aucun étudiant pauvre digne de ce nom ne refusait un repas tout frais payé, quand bien même il risquerait de retrouver sa douche dans un état proche de l'apocalypse. Il fit un pas sur le côté.

— Fais-toi plaisir, dit-il.

Sora laissa échapper une exclamation de joie. Pendant un instant, Riku crut qu'il allait se jeter à son cou. Fort heureusement, le visiteur sembla se souvenir de l'état dans lequel il était et se retint à la dernière seconde.

— Merci ! C'est où ? T'as du shampoing ? Ah, non, j'en ai. J'en prends toujours dans mon sac, avant d'aller à l'entraînement, mais ces imbéciles ont décidé que les douches ne fonctionnaient pas cette année. Je me demande si les autres se retrouvent aussi enfermés dehors... non, je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas des colocs aussi horribles que les miennes. Enfin, pas qu'elles _soient_ horribles, en réalité, juste...

Riku lui jeta une serviette dans les bras.

— Ah, merci !

Il traversa l'appartement pour regarder à la fenêtre.

— Oooh. C'est joli, d'ici. On voit le parc. On voit rien, de mon côté, juste le quartier.

Il se tourna vers l'ordinateur allumé sur une vidéo en pause.

— Hé, moi aussi je regarde ça ! Il est trop drôle, ce Demyx. Tu sais que je connais quelqu'un qui connaît quelqu'un qui le connaît ? Le monde est petit.

Riku s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés.

— Tu es étudiant ? demanda Sora en feuilletant un livre de cours sans manquer de laisser quelques traces de boue au passage. En quoi ?

— Archi.

— Archi ? T'as des cours d'économie en archi ?

Son hôte haussa les épaules, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Sora donnait l'impression d'un enfant énervé, à passer d'un sujet à l'autre, à tout regarder avec curiosité comme s'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans l'appartement de quelqu'un d'autre avant lui.

— Ta salle de bain est par là ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'unique autre porte de l'appartement.

— Bien deviné.

— J'en peux rien, je suis un génie. Je suppose que ta douche est aussi chiante que la nôtre ? Bah, je verrai bien.

Il disparut aussitôt dans la salle de bain armé de sa serviette et de son sac de sport. Il ne fallut pas une minute pour entendre le bruit caractéristique des flacons tombant dans la douche, bien vite accompagné par une exclamation étouffée.

Enfin, la douche se mit en route. Riku retourna à ses activités avec un bâillement. Il referma la vidéo pour jeter un œil à ses réseaux sociaux. Quelques minutes plus tard, la tête de Sora passait par la porte, propre cette fois.

— Riku ?

Ce dernier, qui avait prévu le coup, lui lança des vêtements de rechange.

— T'as lu dans mes pensées !

Puis il disparut à nouveau pour revenir propre et vêtu du pire tee-shirt de son bienfaiteur, un large tee-shirt vert pomme décoré de têtes de dinosaures.

— T'es grand, commenta Sora en y jetant un œil.

Il partit regarder son reflet dans la glace. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

— Avec ça, on pourrait croire qu'on habite ensemble !

Il éclata de rire. Riku manqua de s'étouffer.

— Oh, t'as Facebook ?

Il se précipita vers l'ordinateur avant que Riku ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, il avait abandonné la partie il y a bien longtemps.

— Et hop, amis ! Merci le vingt-et-unième siècle. Tiens, tu connais Axel ? Et Vanitas ! Ça alors.

Sentant qu'il s'engageait là en terrain glissant, Riku préféra changer de sujet de conversation.

— Comment t'avais fait pour te retrouver dans un état pareil ? demanda-t-il.

— L'entraîneur se fout du temps qu'il fait, du moment qu'on se tue à la tâche.

— Foot ?

Sora eut l'air choqué.

— Non, baseball. C'est pas du tout le même uniforme !

On aurait dit qu'il avait insulté sa dignité. Riku eut un sourire narquois.

— Pas comme si j'avais pu voir grand chose, sous toute cette crasse. Je ne pensais pas que le base-ball était aussi salissant.

— Seulement quand ton entraîneur aime te voir souffrir. Il nous a fait courir des heures.

Ça, plus la maladresse qui transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau.

— Enfin, bref, fit Sora. Elles devraient pouvoir me laisser entrer, maintenant. Viens, on y va. Sauf si tu tiens pas à tes macaronis, évidemment.

Riku suivit Sora dans les escaliers qu'il grimpait quatre à quatre. Apparemment, son entraîneur ne l'avait pas fait courir suffisamment longtemps. Il avait des réserves infinies d'énergie à revendre.

Sora frappa à la porte sans arrêt jusqu'à ce qu'un cliquetis se fasse entendre. Une jeune fille rousse que Riku avait déjà croisée une ou deux fois ouvrit la porte. Elle parut surprise de voir son voisin d'en-dessous, puis sa bouche se mua en un sourire entendu.

— Ça alors, dit-elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? cria une voix derrière elle.

Une deuxième tête apparut, le visage encadré par de courts cheveux noirs.

— Bien joué, Sora ! s'exclama-t-elle en les faisant entrer.

Bien joué ? De quoi ?

— Voici Kairi, présenta Sora en désignant la rousse, et Xion. Et lui, dit-il à l'adresse de ses colocataires, c'est Riku !

— Roxas me l'avait dit, nota Xion.

Sora eut l'air choqué.

— Et tu ne m'avais rien dit !

— Je n'allais pas te faciliter la tâche, non plus !

Kairi riait, une main plaquée sur la bouche. Elle attrapa Riku par les épaules et le força à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

— Tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu, dit-elle. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas sorti l'histoire des macaronis au fromage.

Riku, qui commençait lentement à comprendre, se jura de faire regretter son manège à son voisin du dessus dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

— Ne t'en fais pas, on en a vraiment. Xion adore ça. Mais quand même, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il t'ait eu aussi facilement.

— Je te l'avais dit ! intervint Sora.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant. Sora était très content de lui.

À quel point avait-il préparé son coup ?

— Désolé, Riku, dit-il sans en avoir le moins du monde l'air, c'était plus fort que moi.

— Il prépare ça depuis des semaines, glissa Xion. Une fois qu'il a flashé sur toi, t'es fini. Bon courage.

Oh. D'accord, très bien.

Ça expliquait un tas de choses.

— Mais j'ai pas menti, hein, pour le sport. Ni pour la douche. C'est _elles_ qui m'ont forcé à rester dehors ! J'voulais pas venir aujourd'hui, moi, j'aurais trop eu la... tu veux un truc à boire ? À manger ? Ils en sont où, les macaronis ?

Kairi avait cessé de respirer. Penchée en avant, elle tentait tant bien que mal de s'arrêter de rire.

— Très bien, soupira Riku, je me suis fait avoir. Je m'incline. C'était quoi, l'objectif ? M'amener ici ?

— Entre autres, répondit Xion. Tu sais que personne ne te connaît, dans cet immeuble ? T'es pire que Casper.

— Ven et Roxas me connaissent.

Kairi s'arrêta de rire.

— Arrête !

— On a des cours en commun. Ils adorent raconter n'importe quoi. Et ils _sont_ jumeaux, au passage.

Sora se plaqua les deux mains sur la tête.

— Je suis trop bête ! Pourquoi j'y ai cru ?

Les deux filles n'avaient pas l'air de se poser la question. Riku non plus, à vrai dire.

— Et maintenant ? demanda ce dernier en s'appuyant au fond du canapé.

— Maintenant, répondit Kairi, on va tous manger des macaronis au fromage en faisant plein de sous-entendus accompagnés de force clin d'œil jusqu'à ce que tu nous dises tout ce qui nous intéresse.

— Ce qui vous intéresse ?

— Il est étudiant en architecture, énuméra Sora, il a des cours d'économie, il n'est pas obsédé par la propreté – ce qui, au passage, est une qualité essentielle –, il est beau gosse, il est probablement pauvre, il utilise du shampoing réparateur, il regarde les mêmes vidéos débiles que moi et, le dernier mais non le moindre, il est gay !

Riku haussa un sourcil.

— T'as appris tout ça en dix minutes ?

— Je suis un professionnel. Et t'es ami avec Vanitas et Axel. C'était la seule conclusion possible.

Riku soupira.

— Je n'ouvrirai plus jamais la porte aux inconnus.

— Mais on n'est plus des inconnus, maintenant, remarqua Sora. Pas de chance. Bon, on mange ?

La soirée dura bien plus longtemps que prévu, et c'est vers deux heures du matin que Riku quitta enfin l'appartement, la tête pleine des histoires invraisemblables que lui avaient racontées ses voisins. Il se promettait une bonne aspirine avant d'aller se coucher. Y penser lui arracha un bâillement.

Il commençait à descendre quand Sora le rattrapa. Il n'avait même pas l'air fatigué. À se demander s'il dormait de temps en temps.

— Riku !

Il se retourna. Sora avait noué les mains derrière sa nuque, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— La prochaine fois, dit-il, je pourrai encore utiliser ta douche ?

— Fais-toi plaisir, répondit Riku après une seconde. J'ai encore tout un tas de vêtements à prêter.

Et puis, il les lui rendrait bien d'une manière ou d'une autre, non ?

* * *

 ***Se fait violence pour ne pas utiliser de belgicismes* Une serviette... UNE SERVIETTE.**

 **Eh oui des fois j'écris du SoRiku pour me marrer car pourquoi putain de pas.**

 **Cette lecture très intelligente vous aura probablement fait gagner des neurones, dites-moi merci. Allez, à plus. :D Hésitez pas à reviewer si l'envie vous prend !**


End file.
